Grow up already
by JarFullOfKarkats
Summary: Dave was found in meteor that bro has gotten, but bro was pretty young, raising dave. He always loved dave. And dave always loved him. Bro raises dave and then dave gets drunk once. But something happens. And its childhood all over again. Possibly continuing if i get some time! Please R&R!


Bro shifted his way to the living room. Popsicle in mouth, doritos in hand and remote in the other. Damn were you lazy. But that didn't matter. He practically 'missing' in his school. He kept getting phone calls from his school, but he didn't answer them. He doesn't want to pik it up, and then they're asking a bunch of random questions.

As he surfed through the channels, he heard crash outside. HE lived in an apartment, with a peaceful neighborhood. A average child, living on his own. Now, that is TOTALLY normal. Just old enough to take care of himself. Hell, he could take care of himself since...wait...was he ever born? Well...he's alive. Must have.

Tick tock. Time to go investigate the scene. He creeps down the steps, into the backyard. His eyes widen from the view in front of him. A big hole, like a meteor size, and a...baby!? Why the hell is there a baby inside the hole?! He picks it up and brings it inside.

"I...cant take care of you. But i certainly can't let you die either! So i guess...you're staying with me until i can get an CPS number or something." He sighs. THen smiles and pets the baby. Its albino, and it looks like Bro. Except, the baby had red eyes, and bro had orange. And the baby's hair is flat, and bros is spiky. Though, its the thought that counts.

"Im bro. Aight? And you're Dave. Well, that's what you look like. You like katanas?" He raised an eyebrow. The baby just giggled and clapped his hands. "Good enough for me." He picked up the baby and set it on his bed. He picked out a small katana that fitted perfectly into the baby's hands. Bro smiled and picked him up.

~=Random Transition=~

The whole day went awesome,and the next, then the next. A whole week went by. Bro was having the best time of his life. Until, he found a number for the adoption center. He sighed and picked up his cell phone, looking at dave and how he never heard him say his first word yet.

He dialed the number, and shed a tear. The lady on the other end picked up. "Hello?" She sounded nosy.

"Uhhh...Yes. I have a baby i would like to put up for adoption."

"Alright,what's his name?"

"Dave...Dave Ironic Strider." He sniffed and patted dave's head. "Im gonna miss you..."

The lady and bro talked for a while about the consequences and stuff, until dave interrupted bro.

"Bo!" He cheered.

"Wha?..."

"Bo!" He giggled.

Bro hung up the phone and hugged dave tightly. "I cant...I fucking cant. Dammit, you're too cute to give away. I love you too much for anything to happen. I'll protect you...i promise."

Dave giggled and climbed into bros lap,curling up and closing his eyes. He had fallen asleep in bros lap, and bro leaned back,relaxing a bit before letting his eyelids gentle lay on top of his eyes. He yawned and went to sleep, one hand under his head, and one hand holding dave.

~= 6 years later =~

Dave was five now, and bro had gotten him some gifts for his birthday. Dave walked into bros bedroom, happily striding his way onto bros bed. Bro chuckled, his voice seemed deeper now that he was 16. And dave is 6. Bro was doing perfect at raising dave. Dave was pretty badass for his age. Br owas proud of him, and finally decided to give him some gifts.

"Hey lil' man, c'mere." Bro patted his lap. Dave sat on his lap curiously, and watched bro pull out some gifts. "Aight, so your first gift is sugoi anime shades." He placed the shades on the bridge of daves nose. They seemed to fit perfectly. "Shit, you look so adorable." Dave smiled. Bro took out a katana. "Your very first katana." Dave took it in his hands. He let out a quiet "woah" and bounced.

"Thanks bro!" Dave pulled bro into a tight hug and bro spoke after him.

"Now you can strife with me,with your very own katana."

"Sweet." Dave smirked and started to pretend to slash things. Bro chuckled and set dave aside, getting up and tossing a bottle of apple juice to dave. Then going not the kitchen and preparing some pizza. He put a slice of fresh,hot pizza on the plate, with some doritos. Daves favorite.

Dave chowed down, enjoying the whole day.

~= DAYUM WHOS A SEXY FISH?! =~

The next morning, bro wanted to take dave to his very first school. But he knew he couldn't. What, with all the bullies and uncool people, he wasnt gonna have dave grow up around lame people. Especially people who'd pick on him for being albino. OH well. Bro sighed deeply and stroked daves hair, and making some pancakes with bacon.

Dave ate the plate so anxiously,before standing up and saying, "Bro! Can we go to the park?! Pleeeassseee?!" HE begged. Seemed like he REALLY wanted to go. Bro nodded.

"Aight lil man. You can go to the park."

"sweet." He put on his cool face.

When they arrived at the park, dave held bros hand as they walked between the cherry blossoms, and bro just kept his face straight. Then dave began to sing.

"Dont you worry there my honey"

and bro sung the next line

"We might not have any money"

"but weve got our love to pay the bills"

"maybe i think youre cute and funny"

"Maybe I wanna do want bunnies do with you if you know what I mean"

Dave chuckles

"Oh lets get rich and buy our parents homes in the south of France"

"Lets get rich and give everybody nice sweaters and teach them how to dance"

"Lets get rich and build a house on a mountain making everybody look like ants"

"From way up there, you and I, you and I"

Both strided off into the sunset, holding hands and singing. They would never forget this day. The routine went one, every weekend they'd take walks and sing the song.

Until, dave turned 13 and they stopped taking walks after dave was lazy one weekend and didnt want to. Then they never did again. Bro sighed, he misses the old days. He wanted dave to grow up, but not this fast. He missed walking with dave. He missed singing with dave. He missed dave, that he used to know. The one he loved. Everyne grows up though.

~= ENGLISH MOTHERFUKER, DO YOU SPEAK IT?! =~

One night, dave and bro started arguing about how dave got drunk and went out and didn't come back late.

"I'm old enough to make my own *hic* decisions now!"

"You're aren't old enough to get drunk!"

"You're aren't my boss! YOURE NOT EVEN MY REAL PARENT!" Dave shouted. Bro felt a small wince in his chest,no, his _heart. _He didn't say anything. Instead, he watched dave stride into his room and slam the door. Bro didn't show the sadness he felt in his heart. He wanted to burst into tears right there. Dave was like a son to bro, but now, dave crossed the line. Bro walked into his room shut the door, then letting it all out in his pillow.

**Everyone has to cry, sometime.**

****Bro heard dave sobbing too. Only, in 5 minutes the sobbing stopped. Bro decided to check on dave. He creeked daves door open, just enough to see him. Dave was asleep. Bro went in and stroked daves hair. He sighed, and heard humming.

"Huh?" Bro listened carefully. Dave was humming the song they'd sing everytime they would go walking. Bro smiled and hummed along. He softly sung, and held his hand in daves sleep.

Dave was awake still, and humming on purpose.

"dave.. i know youre not awake..But i just want to tell you this. I love you. I fucking love you. You're the best thing has happened to me." Dave begin to cry silently, listening. "You're like...*sniff* shit.. You're like my brother." He held dave in his arms, and dave hugged him back. Bros eye widened.

"I love you too bro..."

* * *

**I freakin love this story i wrote. It came to mind, and i couldnt help to write it. The song is "You and I" By Ingrid Michaelson**


End file.
